User blog:MysticCanines'Heroine732/Shenzi Jasiri and Janja face Africa's Canines Without Kion Seeing It
Shenzi had been in the Pride Lands for only a few day and was now standing by Broken Rock wondering who to help and where to live. Jasiri kindly warned Rani Shenzi had returned and Rani started to guard the Pride Lands that very same night. later that same night Rani told the African Wild Dogs of the Pride Lands that Shenzi was hiding near Broken Rock which wasn't far from the Pride Lands, they promised they'd help both help her guard at the and help Kion rescue Pride Lander during the day. The African Wild Dogs understood Kion's friendship with Jasiri but they were definitely enemies of Janja's and they were sure Shenzi was probably a stronger alpha hyena so they continued to watch closely. The Golden Wolves also said they'd make sure herds near the moutains in states north of Kenya were safe from Shenzi sneaking up on them greedily because they'd faced the Striped Hyena in Asia frequently but knew the Spotted Hyena was usually fiercer. Plus even if they mainly assist Zazu when he had news to report they still considered themselves allies of the lions since in their range they lived quite close to the lions of Europe and Asia as well as Africa's. When Shenzi joined Scar's team again Reirei secretly decided she'd betray Scar but she stayed silent she didn't want her pack hurt by being burnt, being wounded, being chased because he considered them trustless traitors, or killed because of anger and sudden hatred. Reirei was just a jackal with courage to face Scar and enough tolerance to face Janja but she'd always had some disagreements to hide from both. So she was determine to find a way she could safely betray Scar. She decided she leave while Janja slept and she'd tell her African Wild Dog cousins what was really happening to her pack so they'd know she wasn't what Scar's army made her look like. The African Wild Dogs showed Reirei strong compassion, they could tell Reirei's pack wasn't converted by Scar but was too scared to leave by themselves because of the species of animals that joined him. So the alpha of the African Wild Dogs told Reirei he'd help her escape while Scar was too focused on his war plans and he'd protect her when Scar was mad at her, then she could spend time with his pack or Bhati the bat-eared fox whenever she wanted to. Reirei was so thankful for this secret support she also started watching where Shenzi walked, so she could try to make her escape plan a little easier. Then all of the Canines were fighting the spotted hyenas from Broken Rock to the Mbali Fields, and quickly told Kion to prepare for the real war against Scar. Kion did as he was told. The Alpha of the African Wild Dogs also told Kion what he'd kindly promised Reirei his cousin so the lions wouldn't be shocked at the end of the war against Scar, and Kion understood the problem. Kion promised the African Wild Dog alpha he'd help them support Reirei before Simba was out of control about what was going on. Category:Blog posts